


Technosex

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Every night Tetsu checked his emails before going to bed, but this particular night things were getting a little out of control.





	Technosex

            Although it was late really late, Tetsu just couldn’t control his impulse to switch on his computer and check his e-mails. What would be the point of going to bed anyway, if all he did was lie there wondering who had e-mailed him? He had a lot of online friends who he loved to talk to on a daily basis and he couldn’t just ignore them! Yeah, he’d just check his e-mails. No instant messengers or posting to his blog, which he kept under a fake name for privacy, just a quick check. He’d reply to a few of course, he always did, but then he’d go to bed.

            The computer started up quickly and without much of a delay he was typing in his name and password for his private e-mail. The one only his true friends knew was actually him.

            “What does he want?” Tetsu complained out loud, as he noticed an e-mail from Ken. A single click and he was reading the message with a grin.

 

_\---One day I’m going to make you moan beneath me. XD_

 

It always had been a running joke between them that they were a couple. They even faked it sometimes in front of the band but both knew the other wasn’t serious. Shaking his head Tetsu typed his reply

 

_\---I think you’ll find that I’d be on top._

 

Wondering if Ken was online, Tetsu quickly checked a few more e-mails, responding when necessary. He’d just clicked delete on some spam when he noticed Ken had replied to his message.

 

_\---Sure, you can be on top. Just as long as my penis is in your ass and you’re riding me. Maybe you’d like to wear a cowboy hat?_

Amused by Ken’s words, Tetsu typed in his reply.

 

_\---Maybe in your fantasies. I’ll think you’d find reality would be completely different._

 

‘Maybe I should call him?’ Tetsu wondered before deciding it was too late. Ken was probably checking his e-mails before bed just like he was. There was no reply from Ken within the next few minutes, in which Tetsu finished replying to the few remaining e-mail. Just about to log off an e-mail arrived from Ken, which he opened with enthusiasm.

 

_\---No, my fantasies involve you wearing nothing but a black thong sucking me off like the bitch you are._

 

To which Tetsu could only reply.

_\---It’s such a shame that you can’t even get a woman to suck you off. I’m going to bed._

 

Clicking send he regretted those last words, knowing that Ken would reply with a long

e-mail about what he would do to him in his sleep. It’d happened before. With a sigh Tetsu switched the computer off anyway and went to brush his teeth.

 

            He returned to his bedroom to hear the phone ring and, already having suspicions of who was calling him, picked it up.

            “That had better not be you Ken.” He complained.

            “It’s me,” Came Ken’s cheerful voice. “I know you were masturbating to thoughts of me and…”

            “I was brushing my teeth.” Tetsu sighed. “What do you want?”

            “No Tetsu. It’s your penis. You were brushing your _penis_.”

            “Have you just phoned me up to annoy me?” Tetsu asked.

            “Maybe.” Ken replied.

            “It’s late.” Tetsu sighed.

            “I know. It makes annoying you easier.” Ken said laughing into the phone.

            “I’m going to hang up.” Tetsu warned.

            “No don’t! Hyde’s been bullying me!” Ken got out quickly, making Tetsu pause for a moment.

            “No he hasn’t. If anything, you bully him, just like you bully me.” Tetsu remarked.

            “Yeah but it got you to stay on, didn’t it?” Ken replied. Tetsu could literally hear the grin in the guitarist’s voice.

            “I’m really going this time.” Tetsu warned.

            “One minute, I have something important to ask you.” Ken said in a serious tone.

            “Go on.” Tetsu encouraged, just in case Ken’s question was about work or something personal.

            “How many bananas do you get through in a night?” Ken asked managing to sound completely sincere in his question.

            “Huh?” came Tetsu’s smart reply.

            “Well don’t they get mashed up when you stick them in your ass?” Ken questioned.

            “One of these days I’m going to stick a banana up your ass.” Tetsu warned.

            “Sounds fun,” Ken replied. “Maybe I’ll return the favour. If you want I’ll even suck you off while I do it. How does that sound? Bananas in your ass, brushing across your sweet spot again and again, making you moan in pleasure. My tongue slowly licking your erection with strong strokes. You’re begging me to stop Tetsu, the pleasures too much for you but I don’t listen. I like to hear you moan and call my name. You’re completely mine. I own you.”

            “That’s…” Tetsu began before clamping his mouth shut. He’d almost said ‘hot’.

            “Is it turning you on?” Ken teased.

            “Of course not!” Tetsu lied.

            “Your tight ass cheeks have destroyed the banana now. I have no choice but to pull it out. You’re as hard as any man can be. Your penis throbs as I move my lips away. You start to beg me to return my lips but I don’t. Instead I turn you over and push myself into you. You moan as I enter, I’m almost too big for you. I hit your sweet spot and you moan in pleasure. ‘Harder’ you beg ‘I want you to fuck me harder!’ and I obey. Your ass is tight and I moan your name. You’re the best fuck I’ve ever had Tetsu. You…. Was that a moan? Are you touching yourself? Have my words turned you on?”

            “No!” Tetsu lied. Ken’s words had turned him on so bad. He hadn’t even been aware he was stroking himself until Ken noticed his moan of pleasure.

            ‘Damn you Ken.’ Tetsu complained silently.

            “You’re masturbating to thoughts of me. That’s so hot,” Ken remarked getting only silence in response. “Come on Tetsu. Tell me what you’re doing.”

            “I’m not doing anything.” Tetsu lied.

            “I see.” Ken replied going quiet.

            “Fine. I’m fucking masturbating!” Tetsu admitted. “It’s your fault! Happy now?”

            “Thinking of you masturbating is making me horny.” Came Ken’s honest response.

            “What are we doing Ken? Are we having phone sex?” Tetsu asked.

            “I think we might be,” Ken said. “How about tomorrow we do this for real?”

            “Actually have sex?” Tetsu asked.

            “Why not? We’ve both wanted to do this for so long. Why else do we tease each other like this?” Ken questioned.

            “Can I think about it?” Tetsu asked, unsure of how to answer. Ken was right. He longed to sleep with him but they were band mates. They couldn’t do that. Could they?

            “Tell me what you’re doing.” Ken begged.  

            “Thinking of you,” Tetsu replied. “You’re mouth wrapped around me, sucking me oh so hard. My fingers are in your hair and….”

            “No. What are you doing?” Ken repeated.

            “I’m stroking my penis. It’s hard and large. Much larger than yours. My fingers are wrapped around, squeezing oh so lightly. I wish it was your hand here. My thumb brushes across the tip, playing with the slit.”

            “Thrust into your hand Tetsu,” Ken begged. “Moan for me. That’s right. I’m stroking myself to thoughts of you. Hard and fast. I want to come but I need more stimulation.”

            “I’m getting wet now, pre-cum is leaking all over my hand,” Tetsu responded. “I’m stroking harder, faster. I want to reach climax so bad. It’s taking too long. I can stay hard for so long and…. I wish this was your ass. I wish you were moaning beneath me. Our bodies connected together. Do you have a tight ass Ken? Will it bring me pleasure?”

            “I’ve never been taken before,” Ken answered. “My ass is oh so tight and your penis is so large. I moan and clutch onto the sheets as you pound into me. You have no sympathy and I don’t want it.”

            “Ken….” Tetsu gasped as he came into his hand. “You made me cum!”

            “Well that’s the idea,” Ken laughed. “Come on Tetsu, I’m so close. Push me over the edge.”

            “My hands dripping with my cum. I bring it to myself and slowly lick it away.” Tetsu replied, leaving a moment of silence where he was allegedly licking his hand opposed to wiping it on the bed sheets. “I taste good Ken. I know you want to taste me. I’ve missed some. It’s dripping down my thighs. Do you want to lick it off?”

            “You know I do,” Ken purred. “I’ll come over tomorrow and do just that. Night.”

            “Night? You haven’t come yet!” Tetsu complained.

            “I came when you were licking your hand,” Ken laughed. “Didn’t you hear me moan?”

            “You’ve been moaning for awhile,” Tetsu replied. “You’re really loud.”

            “Do you like it loud?” Ken asked.

            “You know I do.” Tetsu replied.

            “I’m so sleepy now,.” Ken complained. “I’m always sleepy after sex. What about you?”

            “I’m just… I don’t know…. happy?” Tetsu replied.

            “Well that’s always good,” Ken remarked. “See you tomorrow, for the real thing?”

            “Sure, I’ll even wear a thong.” Tetsu promised as Ken hung up the phone. He didn’t quite know what he had just agreed to, only that he wouldn’t be the first to take the offer back.

 


End file.
